Three starred destiny
cats ThunderClan Leader: Tallstar: big, tall dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes Deputy: Harewhisker: brown-and-white tabby Tom with green eyes Medicine cat: Fallensun: golden she-cat with green/blue eyes Warriors Flintclaw: gray Tom with darker stripes and chest fur with blue eyes Badgerstripe: black Tom with a white striped face and green eyes Yettlepelt: big yellowish-brown Tom with green eyes Tabbytail: gray tom with a brown tabby striped tail and yellow eyes Silentbreeze: silent silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws Treeshadow: mottled dark brown Tom with black legs and ears with dark green eyes Sparrowfrost: big dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Mousewing: small sandy colored she-cat with gray patches and light orange eyes Apprentices Shadowpaw: small slender black she-cat with yellow eyes Branchpaw: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Queens Flowerspots: small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes (mother to -unknown father-: Rainkit: small pretty light gray she-cat with silver flecks and light blue eyes and one white paw, Amberkit: deep orange she-cat with lighter ears and stripes on back with grey eyes, and Blossomkit: small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes) Dewspeck: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes (mother to Sparrowfrost's kits: Specklekit: pale gray speckled she-cat with pale green eyes, Flinchkit: light brown tabby Tom with blinking gray eyes and black legs, and Sharpkit: pale ginger tabby Tom with darker ears and tail tip with amber eyes) Elders None Prolgoue Flowerspots kits were against her side. Their father stared at them blankly. His dark orange tabby pelt shimmered. "Now what?" he murmured. Flowerspots shot him a look and lapped her three daughters. "well Brackenfire" mumbled Flowerspots "what do you think?" "we name them" he meowed quickly. The tortoiseshell nodded slowly. She place a paw on the amber colored kit: "Amberkit" she murmured. She placed a paw on a tortoiseshell. "Blossomkit" murmured the dark orange tabby. Flowerspots nodded. Then gently she placed a paw on a pale gray kit wi silver flecks. "Rainkit" Brackenfire nodded to symbolize he liked the names. "I must be getting back to WindClan" he murmurs liking his mates ear "I can't wait to see them at gatherings when their apprentices and see them on border patrols. I shall never lay a claw on them." And with that Brackenfire whipped around and raced to the moor lands. Flowerpots sighed and picked up her tiny kits and headed back to ThunderClan camp. "Flintclaw is such a good friend" murmured Flowerspots to herself over the noise of mewling kits "Without him maybe cats would figure out my secret." She looked at her bundles of fur and sighed. have a good future little ones ... A dark brown tabby Tom stomped on a rift cloud. Hs amber eyes were angered. "Squirrelflight!" he growled angrily "Hollyleaf! Dovewing! Jayfeather! Firestar! And Lionblaze! Were are you?" The six cats appeared immediately their pelts flashed along the grasslands in a flash of colors. A dark Ginger she-cat padded up beside the dark tabby, their pelts touched. "sorry Bramblestar" she murmured softly "Firestar had to stop to help Bluestar and Lionheart with something." Bramblestar growled softly "Well this is important and Firestar knows it, why was he using his sweet time?" Firestar whipped around, his fire colored pelt bristled "well Bramblestar" he growled "would you help a friend or leader in need?" "not when I have to catch an important meeting!" Bramblestar hissed. "both of you enough!" it was a pale gray she-cat her green eyes blazed "we don't have time for arguing. We must talk now! Feathershine, Ravenflight, Cloverbelly, and Thistlefall need me after this!" The pale gray she-cat was talking about her kits, whom had left the nursery many moons ago. "you broke the warrior code making those kits" Jayfeather murmured. "Yeah well I was in love!" growled The pale gray she-cat "enough talk! Bramblestar what do you need! And make it snappy!" "Dovewing, I will take my time" he mumbled, then he started to pace, his dark tabby pelt fluffing out. "well?" prompted a golden tabby Tom his amber eyes annoyed "even StarClan will grow old and die if you take this much time!" Bramblestar whipped around and glared at the golden tabby "enough Lionblaze! I was getting to that!" Then he turned and faced the six cats: "Rain, Amber, and Blossom hold power." A black she-cat rolled her holly-green wyes and looked at Bramblestar: "more half-clanned cats with stars in their paws! From WindClan and UnderClan no less!" "Hollyleaf" mumbled Jayfeather "genes don't matter right now!" Bramblestar blinked then nodded slowly "they have the power of the earth and some of it's features, unlike Lionblaze Jayfeather and Dovewing whose power was from deep inside their core." Hollyleaf bit her lip, she wanted to retort but kept it back to herself. She stepped back. "Rain controls water and storm" murmured Bramblestar "Blossom controls earth and earthquakes and such." he continued "Amber controls flames and dousing them." Lionblaze shrugged "simple enough." Bramblestar whipped around to the golden tabby warrior: "no! Not simple enough!" Bramblestars amber eyes grew wide and annoyed "what if these kits fall into the wrong paws. Into the dark forest. They are starting to rise again!" "we can send a message to all three" meowed Jayfeather "I can go to Rainkit, Lionblaze to Amberkit, and Dovewing to Blossomkit how to control their powers and follow StarClan." Bramblestar nodded "good idea. You have powers and you know how to tame them, go for it. Just like you said." Bramblestar turned and faced everyone else "any objections." "yes" it was Hollyleaf "How can we keep these kits power a secret from the evil cats of the darkest forest known?" Bramblestar meowed simply: "by keeping our jaws shut." Then turned to the old three who had helped kill off the dark forest cats before he meowed to them: "right into their dreams, and wait until the right time and visit different nights on different moons so they aren't sceptical." The three nodded and Dovewing meowed: "We shall send it to the next three." chapter 1: Rainkit coming soon